HELLO DEFQON1
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Haibaku Kuso, los peleadores Bakugan y nuevos OC llegarán al Evento de Hardstyle "Defqon.1", pero varios amigos van a tocar como DJ, será genial ver como se desarrola, qué situaciones suceden, etcétera.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Bueno... iba a decir que mañana trabajaré en este fic, pero me adelanté.

Shun: Espero que sea bueno.

Yo: Lo será, ya tengo las canciones, el tracklist, sólo falta este fic.

Fabia: ¿Y Cuántos capítulos habrá?

Yo: Los suficientes para cubrir todo el festival.

Dan: ¿No que es del 21 al 23?

Yo: ¿No contaste el Gathering?

Hiba: ¿Y qué es eso?

Yo: El Pre-Show xD

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de Spin Master y Defqon.1 es propiedad de Q-Dance, ASÍ QUE NO ME PERTENECEN!

* * *

Ciudad Bakugan

Fecha: 20 de Junio del 2013

Hora: 7:00 A.M.

Lugar: Casa de los Kuso

- HOY ES EL DÍA! - Gritó un joven castaño quien alteraba sacudiendo a otro - ¡VAMOS, DAN! DESPIERTA! - Gritaba emocionado

- Haibaku, no te alteres - dijo Dan despertándose en tono de fastidio - ¿Sabes qué día es?

- CLARO! - Gritó Haibaku contentote - HOY ES EL DÍA DEL PRE-SHOW DE LA DEFQON.1!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Dan exaltado y abrazó a Haibaku emocionado mientras saltaban - ¡QUÉ EMOCION!

- LO SÉ! - En eso dejaron de saltar - Debo llamar a los demás. - en eso saca su celular mientras Dan se cambia de ropa - Fabita, hoy es el día!

- Siii! - gritó Fabia contentota - Siempre quise ir a Holanda.

- Bien - dijo Haibaku - Nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Bakugan

Ciudad Bakugan

20 de Junio del 2013

Hora: 12:00 del mediodía

Aeropuerto de Ciudad Bakugan

En ese lugar estaban Haibaku, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Alice, Anubias, Sellon, Chris, Candy Ootori (mide 1.67 cm, su cabello es de color café obscuro que le llega un poco mas arriba de media espalda, un poco ondulado de las puntas, con un flequillo peinado de el lado izquierdo que le llega arriba de los ojos, es de ojos obscuros, viste una blusa blanca de media manga, con encaje azul en forma de moños en el pecho, con una falda de volanes color azul marino con unos zapatos blancos con flores azules), Alan Hernández (el cabello corto color negro, ojos color café oscuro y color de piel morena. Por lo general viste unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino, una chaqueta roja y atrás de esta un dragón chino color verde esmeralda con algunos detalles color azul y unos zapatos color negro), Hiba, Peter Milan (Cabello rubio, ojos violeta, camisa manga corta color amarillo y pantalones rojos con zapatos blancos), Yves Luc'Dehaene (Cabello indigo, ojos verdes, camisa sin botones con los colores de la bandera de Bélgica y cuello de camisa rojo., cinturón blanco con metal dorado, pantalones rojos y zapatos blancos), Leokas Kuupik (Cabello largo y rubio, ojos naranja, camisa larga café, camiseta naranja, corbata café claro, pantalón mezclilla azul, zapatos verdes con suelas blancas y una bandera de Dinamarca pintada en su mejilla) y Jen j. Olsen (Cabello rojo, ojos morado oscuro, camisa abierta sin botones café oscuro, camiseta verde oscuro, pantalón verde claro, zapatos dorados con suelas blancas). (Desde Peter hasta Jen son mis nuevos OC de Europa)

- Listos? - dijo Haibaku contento

- Una cosa - dijo Candy - ¿Por qué ir al festival?

- Pues... - dijo Haibaku rodando los ojos - Después de mucho batallar con la directiva organizadora, me dieron el puesto en un escenario en el evento nwn

- Genial - dijo Alan

- Pero ¿sabes tocar o usar al menos un programa de computadora? - dijo Yves dudoso

- Yo sé usar el Virtual DJ a la máxima, si no es que a la perfección - dijo Haibaku feliz - La llevo usando desde años antes. máximo 6.

- Eso basta - dijo Jen serio - ¿Sabes dónde será el Defqon.1?

- Según yo tengo entendido - dijo Marucho viendo su laptop - Será en Biddinghuizen

- ¿Sabes dónde es eso? - dijo Shun confuso

- Aproximadamente - Marucho - Varios minutos al este de Amsterdam.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku - ¿CUÁNTOS?

- Recomiendan más usar la Ciudad de Amsterdam como punto de partida, luego pasas por la zoma E231, luego por la A1, Llegas a Muiderberg y cambias la dirección a Norte-Este, llegarás a Almere Haven en Almere, pasas por una minicurva y luego vas todo derecho hasta casi llegar a Leystad, ahí cambias a Sur-Este en tu dirección y vas recto hasta un cruce de dos caminos, vas al de Norte-Este y llegas derecho hasta Biddinghuizen. Toma como 55 minutos.

- Más específico, Marucho - dijo Shun

- Ok - Marucho (ya estámos en el avión) - Primero, hay que ir hacia el norte en Oudezijds Voorburgwal hacia Sint Agnietenstraat, después giramos a la derecha hacia Korte Niezel y posteriormente a la izquierda hacia Geldersekade, luego derecha hacia Prins Hendrikkade y seguimos por Kattenburgerstraat/s116, giramos a la derecha hacia Piet Heinkade/s100, luego giramos ligeramente a la izquierda hacia s114, giramos luego a la izquierda hacia s114 para así incorporarnos a A10 por el ramal en dirección Ring/s113/Amersfoort/Utrecht, así debemos llegar al enlace Watergraafsmeer, hay que mantenernos a la derecha y seguir las indicaciones hacia A1/E231 en dirección a Almere/Amersfoort, debemos llegar a Knooppunt Hoevelaken, mantenerse a la derecha y seguir las indicaciones hacia E232/A28 en dirección a Zwolle, tomar la salida 13-Lelystad hacia N302, en dirección Harderwijk, girar a la izquierda hacia Ceintuurbaan/N302 continuando hacia N302, llegando a la rotonda para luego tomar la primera salida en dirección Harderdijk/N306 y continuando a N306, llegamos a otra rotonda y tomamos la segunda salida en dirección Bremerbergweg/N708, y llegando a otra rotonda tomar la segunda salida en dirección Dreef y así llegaremos a Biddinghuizen.**************  
**

- Demasiada información - dijo Haibaku - ¿Con qué auto vamos?

- Yo tengo el mío - dijo Peter - Los llevaré ahí.

- No creo que quepamos tantos - dijo Shun desconfiado

Amsterdam, Holanda

20 Junio 2013

Hora: 18:00 p.m.

Lugar: Aeropuerto Internacional de Amsterdam

Ya al salir del aeropuerto... EL AUTO DE PETER ERA ENORME

- ¿Cómo cuántos caben ahí? - dijo Chris sorprendida

- ¿Cuántos son? - dijo Peter

- 16 - Shun

- Pero veo que tu auto de auto NO TIENE NADA! - Dijo Dan riéndose

- Lo usaba para paseos en grupo. Cabían 20 personas máximo. Y lo modifiqué mucho para que no se destroze con el tiempo. Llevo 2 años con él.

- Es seguro? - dijo Fabia

- Claro - dijo Peter

- ¿Hay algún otro DJ aquí? - dijo Sellon e inmediatamente Anubias, Shun, Yves, Peter, Leokas y Jen levantaron la mano

- Deben de ser muy buenos - dijo Fabia

- Anubias va iniciando - dijo Haibaku - Shun está agarrando más popularidad en Asia, Yves es muy reconocido en Bélgica, Peter ha tenidmo éxito en la zona de Benelux, Leokas ha sido muy opoular en Dinamarca y Jen apenas inició en Noruega pero al menos por buen camino.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijo Dan

- Ellos mismos lo dijeron

- Lo bueno de esto es que por fin puedo demostrar mi talento en esto - dijo Anubias - Lo malo es que en el festival irá Kuso.

- verte la cara tampoco me alegra el día - dijo Dan enojado

- No te preocupes Anubi-kun - dijo Candy abrazando a Anubias - Yo estaré contigo.

- jijijijiji - rieron todos.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar a las 20:00 p.m. por comida, alojamiento de gasolina, compra de suministros, conflictos y problemas de tráfico siguiendo todas las indicaciones de Marucho hasta llegar a la sede del Defqon.1

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku feliz con sus amigos detrás

- Hola Haibaku-san - dijo un chico - Hola Peter

- Hola Kani - dijo Peter contento.

- Espero que se la pasen bien, mañana iniciaremos con el primer día del evento, pero ya hay gente esperando - dijo Kani (Es igual que peter pero es cabello castaño y pantalones negros y más alto)

- ¿Quién se encargará de ellos? - dijo Alice extrañada

- Permítanme - dijo Yves con aires de grandeza y se va tranquilo hacia el escenario que le prepararon a Haibaku y sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde dormiremos? - dijo Dan

- Tenemos unas habitaciones - dijo Kani - Si quieren, pueden dormir ahí pero... - no alcanzó a terminar cuando todos excepto Haibaku se dirigieron a los dormitorios - Se fueron, no?

- Si - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- ¿Es tu primer evento como DJ cover? - dijo Kani

- Claro - dijo Haibaku - Y he sido una bomba xD, originalmente inicié en el 2006 casi al finalizar el año en una casa, pero mi mayor éxito surgió en el 2010 en Tokio cuando toqué en el estadio de conciertos en la arena del Nippon Budokan en Tokio, luego toqué en escenarios más grandes de TOOODO el este de Asia, incluyendo Taipei, Yokohama, Seúl, Hong Kong, Bangkok, Malasia, Sydney, lo más grande que he hecho fue tocar el año pasado con Nicole y Luka en el Interespacio Bakugan en Diciembre del año pasado.

- Eres muy bueno, no? - dijo Kani

- He mejorado, pero nunca me ha atraído hasta el momento hacer nuevas canciones, prefería hacer covers, mashups y remezclas y debo recolocerlo, me quedan geniales. - dijo Haibaku contento - Pero no presumo ni nada, sólo digo las cosas como son.

- ¿Eres nuevo en esto del hardstyle? - dijo Kani

- Llevo meses - dijo Haibabku - Así que podría decirse que sí.

- Entiendo - dijo Kani - Lo has dominado al menos?

- Algo así... pero...

- Con eso basta, que tengas suerte el día de mañana... - no alcanzó a terminar Kani cuando Yves empezó a tocar - Belgas ¬¬

- Jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku - Sólo que no confundas su nombre con Yves V, por favor! Jajajajaja

- Eso lo entiendo, lo llamaré por su nombre comlpleto, bye! - dijo Kani despidiéndose

- Bye - dijo Haibaku yéndose con sus amigos - "Mañana será el primer mejor fin de semana del año" - pensó

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Como acaban de ver, Haibaku ya está listo para el Gathering que será el Viernes, o sea, mañana en el primer día del Defqon.1 y llegó de primera mano con OC's DJ's

Shun: No te olvides de mi, ni de Anubias

Yo: Lo iba a decir, aguafiestas ¬¬

Shun: No me culpes

Yo: Como sea, dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, situaciones locas, etcétera. Mañana les daremos los detalles del primer día en el punto de vista de los peleadores, y a ver qué idiotez cometerá Dan

Dan: T.T

Yo: Es en serio, hasta en los mejores festivales cometes idioteces.

ligeramente a la izquierda hacia **s114**


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering

Yo: la segunda parte del fic es el PRIMER DÍA

Shun: Espero que sea bueno.

Yo: Lo será, ya tengo las canciones, el tracklist, sólo falta este fic. y subier los archivos

Fabia: Ya quiero ver la primera idiotez de Dan

Yo: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Dan: No te atrevas Haibaku

Yo: Ya lo hice, y así que míralo y jajajaja!

Hiba: Y decian que yo era el malvado

Yo: Pero es que trato de poner lo obvio xDDD

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de Spin Master y Defqon.1 es propiedad de Q-Dance, ASÍ QUE NO ME PERTENECEN!

* * *

Biddinghuizen

Fecha: 21 de Junio del 2013

Hora: 17:00 hrs.

Lugar: Defqon.1

Es el primer día xD

- Hola a todos - dijo Haibaku saludando a los demás amigos - ¿Cómo está Dan?

- Miralo - dijo Shun apuntando a Dan quien estaba a punto de encender su cinturón con muchos fuegos artificiales apuntando hacia arriba

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? - Gritó Haibaku aterrado

- Planeo saber si puedo despegar como cohete con fuegos artificiales al mi alrededor encendidos. - dijo Dan contento - Así podré darte la bienvenida en tu nuevo escenario cuando toques.

- PERO TE VAS A QUEMAR! - Gritó Alice preocupada

- Ya me han pasado cosas peores - dijo Dan sonriendo

- No te llevaré al hospital por esto - dijo Shun molesto

- AQUI VOY! - Gritó Dan encendiendo sus fuegos artificiales y salió volando

- WOW! - Dijo Haibaku sorprendido

- ¿Qué tracklist vas a usar para este día? - dijo Kani apareciendo detrás de Haibaku

- Voy a usar un tracklist para este día - dijo Haibaku - Pero no es el que he preparado.

- ¿Vas a usar uno preexistente? - dijo Yves acompañando a Kani

- Si, y por eso creo que deberías acompañarme también - dijo Haibaku - Usaremos el tracklist de...

- Qué? - Yves

- El Blue Team en Hard Bass 2013 por Noisecontrollers - dijo Haibaku emocionado

- ¿Crees que puedas dominarlo? - dijo Shun y en eso Dan cae a una piscina apagando los fuegos artificiales

- Iré a ver a Dan! - gritó Alice aterrada

- ¿Qué le pasa a Alice? - dijo Yves

- Dan cometió una idiotez para recibirme en mi escenario especializado - dijo Haibaku.

- ¿A Qué hora vas a tocar? - dijo Anubias

- Yves y yo tocaremos a las 18:00 horas con un mix preusado - dijo Peter

- Mi onni-chan está creciendo - dijo Candy de forma melosa

- NO ME INSULTES! - Gritó Kani

- OYE, ALÉJATE DE CANDY! - Gritó Anubias poniéndose frente a Candy

- "Anubi-kun me defendió" - pensó Candy contenta

- Pero es que no me gusta que llamen a mis conocidos por apodos que no conozco - dijo Kani - Se me hace insultante.

- No, lo que pasa es que no soportas a los otakus - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- No, lo que pasa es que nunca he visitado otros países fuera de Europa - dijo Kani - Peter, mi hermano ha tenido la suerte.

- Qué? - dijo Anubias - Rayos...

Una hora después

llegaron muchas personas a ver tocar a Haibaku mientras Peter y Jen tocaban en el escenario preparado para Haibaku

Tracklist tomado del ENDSHOW de The Qontinent 2011

1. Tha Playah - On The Edge

2. The Viper & Neophyte - Coming Home

(Les recomiendo que vean el video en Youtube)

Al termino del evento, Haibaku y Yves estaban listos para tocar en el evento por vez primera.

hora: 18:00

- ¿Estás listo? - dijo Haibaku

- Siempre listo - dijo Yves - Por Japón y Bélgica.

- Si! - dijo Haibaku y aparecieron frente al escenario

Tras bambalinas

- Es un milagro que no hayas salido herido - dijo Alice curándole las pocas heridas que Dan tenía, pero no eran graves.

- Tomé las precauciones debidas - dijo Dan feliz pero vio el rostro de Alice muy cerca de el y se sonrojó - Alice... estás muy... cerca...

- Ah? - Alice reaccionó y se separó de Dan sonrojada

- "Ahhh, mi Alice" - pensó Dan sonrojado y sonriendo.

Escenario de Haibaku

- HOLA DEFQON.1! - Gritó Haibaku tomando el micrófono y la gente reaccionó bien - Es mi primera vez en este bonito evento y espero que se la pasen super.

- PERO SUPER GENIAL! - Gritó Yves agarrándole el micrófono a Haibaku.

Y el público gritó un poco más fuerte, entre ellos Haibaku quien reaccionó por que Yves le quitó el micrófono

- Qué? - dijo Yves riéndose

- Toma tu micrófono - dijo Haibaku, para su fortuna, no se escuchó en el micrófono.

- Jejeje, sólo quería divertirme - dijo Yves

- Te la paso porque hoy es un buen día - dijo Haibaku - o mejor dicho, una buena noche.

Video: Hard Bass HD 01 Blue Team by Noisecontrollers

Tracklist

Tracklist:

# Artista - Canción (Podría ser himno, remix) (*Momento durante la canción*)  
1 Noisecontrollers - So High  
2 Brennan Heart - One Blade (Noisecontrollers Remix) (*Haibaku se emocionó al ver los primeros fuegos artificiales no explosivos que salieron en los lados del escenario al sonar la canción*)  
3 Wildstylez - Soundstorm  
4 D-Block & S-TE-FAN - Rebel  
5 Noisecontrollers - Sludge (*Haibaku y e Yves se emocionaron porque era una de sus canciones favoritas de Noisecontrollers*)  
6 Noisecontrollers - Feel So Good  
7 Noisecontrollers - Experience The Beyond  
8 D-Block & S-TE-FAN - Twisted Mind Fantasy  
9 Noisecontrollers - Why So Serious?  
10 Noisecontrollers - Break The Show (*Haibaku se puso como loco debido a que era su canción favorita de Noisecontrollers, algo por lo cual se dirigió al público para animarlos a brincar, elgo que Yves lo tomó como chistoso y se rió*)  
11 Zatox & Villain - Action  
12 Ran-D & Redixx - No Cure  
13 Outlander - Our World  
14 Frontliner - All In This Together  
15 DJ Duro - Cocaine MF (Alpha2 Remix)  
16 Gunz for Hire - Bolivia  
17 Adaro & Digital Punk - Natural Born Killers (*Haibaku e Yves empezaron a agradecer al público por tan buena vibra en el primer día (En este caso, The Gahtering) y salieron los fuegos artificiales del final*)  
18 Code Black - R.E.V.O.L.U.T.I.O.N. (Official Hard Bass blue theme) (*Ahí aparecen los últimos fuegos artificiales y se puso muy emocionante al final hasta que terminó el mix y los fuegos artificiales dejaron de aparecer y las luces se dirigieron a Haibaku e Yves y el público gritaba eufórico*)

- Gracias Defqon.1 - dijo Haibaku abrazado de Yves - Nos vemos mañana! - y así salieron del escenario y fueron bien recibidos por sus amigos

- Amo Bocchan! - gritó Candy

- Bien tocado Haibaku - dijo Alan contento

- ERES GENIAL, TE QUIERO HAIBAKU! - Gritó Chris abrazando y besando a Haibaku

- Mañana te toca conmigo - dijo Leokas - Y el día siguiente te toca con Shun

- Wow - dijo Shun - Pero no, mañana me toca y el día siguiente estoy antes de Haibaku

- Me tocó solo xDDDDD - rió Haibaku y todos se rieron

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Dan: (Ahorcándome) ¡POR QUÉ ESCRIBISTE ESO?

Yo: (Soltándome de Dan) Es que tu siempre haces lo mismo, por lo menos no saliste dañado, pero hubo DanxAlice.

Shun: ¿Esa es tu tracklist original?

Yo: No, ese es preusado, pero es que quiero guardar mi tracklist original para cuando sea Domingo, después iremos al debate, en Lunes.

Chris: Aaaahhh... Espero que no haya problemas futuros por ello.

Yo: Créeme, el tracklist que usaré es mi hablilidad como DJ nwn, estoy subiendo ahora los archivos en mi cuenta de 4shared que son dos partes de mi mezcla para el Domingo.

Esperen el tracklist y mañana subiré el segundo archivo (ambos son MP3) y los pondré en mi cuenta de 4shared y si no funciona, en mi cuenta de blog haré lo posible para que puedan ver mis mezclas.

HASTA MAÑANA nwn


	3. Chapter 3: Second Day

Yo: la segunda parte del fic es el SEGUNDO DÍA

Shun: Espero que sea bueno.

Yo: Lo será, ya tengo las canciones, el tracklist, sólo falta este fic. Ya subí los archivos en mi nuevo blog "Haibakusun New Blog"

Fabia: Ya quiero ver la siguiente idiotez de Dan

Yo: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Dan: Ya fue suficiente, Haibaku!

Yo: Y no sólo tu, también falta Shun. Bonito, no?

Hiba: Bien, Haibaku está peor que yo, pero ni modo

Yo: Tu estabas peor, Hiba-dono, tu estabas peor

Hiba: Pero te gustaba (besando la mejilla de Haibaku)

Yo: Hiba... (susurro con sonrojo tierno) Qué tierno eres...

Chris: COF, COF! ESTOY AQUÍ!

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de Spin Master y Defqon.1 es propiedad de Q-Dance, ASÍ QUE NO ME PERTENECEN!

* * *

Biddinghuizen

Fecha: 22 de Junio del 2013

Hora: 17:00 hrs.

Lugar: Defqon.1

EL PRIMER DÍA RESULTÓ... ¡GENIALOSO! ¿Podrán disfrutar el segundo?

Haibaku estaba descansando y se fue a comer algo en un restaurante. Al llegar ahí pidió una carne asada de res y fue inmediatamente reconocido por varios peleadores.

- Miren, es Haibaku Kuso! - dijeron algunos chicos

- Si, uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo - dijo una chica que los acompañaba... para desgracia de Haibaku, era fangirl - KYAAAAAAAA!

- Jejejeje ñ.ñU - Haibaku - Hola

- ¿Vas a tocar en este Defqon.1? - dijo uno de los chicos

- Claro - dijo Haibaku comiendo

Ya en el escenario de Haibaku

Hora: 17:58

- ¿Ya vieron el escenario principal rojo? - dijo Haibaku - Está interesante.

- Silencio - dijo Alice - Dan y Shun están narrando, y Shun está arrasando en el partido de soccer como narrador

- Rissen centro, empate, dispa... AH, NO, BUENO! - Shun en su faceta cómica - AAAAAAAAHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOO BU... Sí, Dios mío, tápate toda la cara, no na, no nada más la boca, TODA LA CARA. Sí, pero DOS horas! ¡Quédate dos horas tapándote la cara! Dios mío! Pero dio to'el toque, se iba del club?

- Pero dígalo, dígalo - Dan alegre

- Pero cómo? - Shun

- La tienes en la punta de la lengua - Dan

- ¿DE QUÉ TE VAS A DISFRAZAR, TRANCERA? POR EL AMOR DE DEUS - Shun en faceta cómica y Dan se ríe - No, Dios mío!

- De Rey Mago ya no alcanza - Dan riéndose

- No, no! - Shun cómico con voz entre cortada

- El tipo, quiere girar la cabeza - Dan - 750 horas, ANTES!

- Leokas, vámonos - dijo Haibaku riéndose

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido ver soccer así? - dijo Leokas señalando a varios "weekend warriors" (o sea, personas que asisten a este Defqon.1 de este año) jugando soccer

- Las narraciones - dijo Haibaku muriéndose de la risa

- Eeeeeso! - dijo Leokas alborotando los pelos de Haibaku mientras Jen terminaba de tocar la canción de angerfist llamada informer

Angerfist - Informer

- Gracias Defqon, los quiero mucho! - gritó Jen serio y la gente está feliz - ¿Has visto varios perfonances?

- De hecho, estuve paseando por todo el lugar y apenas pude alcanzar a ver tocar a ACTI (dj Hardstyle italiano incluido en el Line-up del escenario "White" del Defqon.1 2013)

- Genial - dijo Jen - Díle a Dan que cuando termine el partido vaya al escenario RED, tocarían ahí anunciado en el Line-up Noisecontrollers

- Me imagino que ya han de haber tocado - dijo Haibaku - Y si Dan estuvo ahí, debió haberlo gozado.

- Pues se veía animado - dijo Yves apareciendo, sólo que...

- ¡AHÍ VOY! - Gritó Dan saltando del trampolín

- DAN, ESPERAA! - Gritó Shun persiguiendo a Dan saltando del trampolín

- ¿Qué tracklist usaremos ahora? - dijo Haibaku

- Un tracklist de Woldstylez, Headhunterz y Noisecontrollers en X-Qlusive - Leokas

- Interesante - Haibaku - A DARLE!

- Ten suerte Haibaku - dijo Chris contenta

- Esperamos que te vaya bien - Hiba

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y a ambos se dirigieron a saludar al público y empezaron a tocar.

Wildstylez, Headhunterz & Noisecontrollers Live Set X-Qlusive (las negritas son mis favoritas)

01. Headhunterz & Wildstylez vs Noisecontrollers - Tonight  
02. Blutonium Boy - Make It Loud (Headhunterz Remix Ziggo Edit)  
03. Noisecontrollers - Feel So Good  
04. Killer Clown - Silentium  
05. Wildstylez - K.Y.H.U (Noisecontrollers Remix)  
06. Zedd - Clarity (Headhunterz Remix) (?) / stream shut down  
07. Jurgen Vries - The Theme (Noisecontrollers Remix)  
**08. Headhunterz & Wildstylez & Noisecontrollers - World of Madness**  
09. Nicky Romero - Toulouse (Headhunterz Remix)  
10. Noisecontrollers - Experience The Beyond (Iqon Anthem 2013)  
**11. Noisecontrollers - So High**  
12. Wildstylez - Daydreamer  
13. Kaskade ft. Neon Trees - Lessons In Love (Headhunterz Remix)  
14. Brennan Heart - Just As Easy (Wildstylez & SMD Remix) (Attack Again Mash-Up)  
15. Noisecontrollers - Trick or Treat  
16. Wildstylez - Forever  
17. Headhunterz - Dragonborn  
18. Noisecontrollers - Pillars Of Creation  
19. Zatox & Vamper - The Crew  
**20. Noisecontrollers - Break The Show**  
21. Headhunterz - The Power of Music  
22. Donkey Rollers - Silver Bullet  
23. Noisecontrollers - Universe Was Born  
24. Headhunterz & Noisecontrollers - The Space We Created

Al final, Haibaku y Leokas se despidieron del público

Ya en otra parte

- Eso fue intenso - dijo Dan genial - Un partido narrado, disfruté de Noisecontrollers, y ahora... - en eso mira a Shun abrazando a una Fabia que lloraba

- Pudiste haberte matado - dijo Fabia llorando mientras golpeaba el pecho de Shun sin soltarse de él

- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí - dijo Shun con un tono dulce

- Y ahora miro a Shun con su pareja - dijo Dan divertido - Este día fue mejor de lo que creí.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Dan: ¿Entonces hubo ShunxFabia? Qué bonito

Yo: Lo bueno de esto para Shun fue que narró de una manera de lo más sugoi que pudo haber hecho.

Shun: ¿Mañana tendrás el tracklist original, Haibaku?

Yo: Si, de hecho ya pueden buscar en sólo busquen "Haibaku" en donde dsice buscar, pero si no tienen cuenta para poder descargarlo en mi nuevo Blog "Haibakusun New Blog"

Chris: Aaaahhh... Espero que no haya problemas futuros por ello.

Yo: Créeme, el tracklist que usaré es mi hablilidad como DJ nwn, será mi verdadera muestra de habilidades como DJ, aunque sea en Virtual DJ, pero esta vez es genial, tiene algunas canciones de J-Core de varios artistas, sobre todo REDALiCE, un DJ de J-Core, aunque también tiene canciones de Hardstyle, una de Nico Nico, una de Robert DeLong, pero el hardstyle predomina la mezcla.

Esperen el tracklist y mañana subiré el último capítulo, pero si quieren escuchar el Defqon.1, busquen Q-Dance Radio en Google, busquen el q-dance radio oficial de Q-Dance y podrán ver el audio completo en vivo de la clausura del Defqon.1 para que no se lo pierdan. (y digo Radip porque no encuentro video en vivo)

HASTA MAÑANA nwn


	4. Chapter 4: The Endshow

Yo: la última parte del fic es el ÚLTIMO DÍA XDDD Qué mal T.T

Shun: Espero que sea bueno.

Yo: Lo será, ya tengo las canciones, el tracklist, sólo falta este fic. Ya subí los archivos en mi nuevo blog "Haibakusun New Blog"

Fabia: Ya quiero ver la siguiente idiotez de Dan

Yo: Y la última, Fabia, pero de esta Tú no te salvas, creeme.

Fabia: ¿QUÉ? NO TE ATREVAS

Dan: ¿Por qué no? Disfrutaste verme sufrir, ahora te toca pagar.

Yo: Y no sólo Dan, ni tu, ni Shun... También sigo Yo...

Hiba: JAJAJAJA! Este capítulo si que no me lo pierdo POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

Yo: Creeme, habrán varios comentarios fuera de tono por parte mía en el fic, pero lo que sí es que vamos a divertirnos al final.

Hiba: Y a los que disfrutaron el fic del festival de Hardstyle, les digo que tengan un buen viaje, y los veremos el próximo año.

Yo: XDDDD Eso estuvo bueno. Este fue un evento de Q-Dance

Chris: Q-DANCE! XD (y en eso suena el sonido oficial del logo de Q-Dance) Wow, me salió genial.

Disclaimer: Bakugan es propiedad de Spin Master y Defqon.1 es propiedad de Q-Dance, ASÍ QUE NO ME PERTENECEN!

* * *

Biddinghuizen

Fecha: 23 de Junio del 2013

Hora: 21:50 hrs.

Lugar: Defqon.1

EL SEGUNDO DÍA RESULTÓ... ¡GENIALOSO! ¿Podrán disfrutar el último?

Haibaku estaba nervioso... por fin estaba a punto de estrenar su trackist original, pero no quería que le saliera mal. Estaba a punto de terminar el evento y quiere finalizar muy bien.

- Haibaku, qué tienes? - dijo Yves a su lado - Nunca te había visto tan nervioso

- Es que cuando estás nervioso por usar un tracklist propio? - dijo Haibaku super nervioso - Siento que se me salen las tripas.

- Si, pero a Dan se le destrozan las suyas - dijo Leokas señalando a Dan todo sentdo y sintiendo que le explotan su estomago

- No debí comer chiles - dijo Dan sobándose su pansa

- No debiste comer TANTOS chiles! - gritó Alice enojada

- Alice - dijo Fabia con Chris, Anubias, Alan y Candy - Necesitamos tu ayuda

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya en el escenario Red

- ¿ME LLAMARON PARA ESTO? - gritó Alice juntando varios cables

- Es que estamos en el Endshow de Defqon.1 y necesitamos que conectes algunos cables para que funcionen los fuegos artificiales del evento - dijo Fabia

- Pero es que... - dijo Alice hasta que Anubias la interrumpió cuando apretó un botón y unas chispas atacaorn a Alice, se dirigireon a unos cohetes y varios salieron y explotaron, uno de ellos explotó a Fabia.

- ANUBIAS! ESO DOLIÓ! - Gritó Fabia adolorida y rostizada

- Anubi-kun, eso fue demasiado - dijo Candy asustada y Alan se rió

- Lo siento - dijo Anubias - Estaba oscuro.

Ya con Haibaku

- Adiós amiguitos! - dijo Shun contento - Los quiero - en eso se cae de una banana.

- Auch! - dijo Yves

- Haibaku, esta gente se divertirá con lo que sea - dijo Shun levantándose a duras penas - Hiba, vámonos, quiero ver cómo está Fabia.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haiba acompañando a Shun

- Ya voy - dijo Haibaku - Deseame suerte

- De acuerdo, lo harás bien - dijo Yves

Y así Haibaku entró al escenario siendo ya las 21:59 hrs.

- HOOOOOLA DEFQON.1! - Gritó Haibaku contento - ES HORA DE PONER MI HABILIDAD COMPLETA.

Y así Haibaku empezó a tocar

(Vayan a http**:**/**haibakusunnew**.**blogspot**.**mx**/** 2013**/**06**/**mix**-**tracklist**-**y**-**mpr**- **de**-**mi**-**mezcla**.**html [Quíten los asteriscos] y descarguen las dos partes de mi mezcla (está en MP3) o en Haibaku como búsqueda en 4shared

Ahí les va mi traklist (si ven algunas fallas en mi mezcla, piensen en el fic que Haibaku estaba nervioso, pero fueron Fails menores)

Las de negrita son las canciones con fuegos artificiales. La subrayada es el himno del Defqon.1 de este año

01. INTRO (Clannad ED - Dango Daikazoku Music Box Version)  
**02. Showtek ft Noisecontrollers - Get Loose**  
**03. Noisecontrollers - Unite**  
04. Nicky Romero - Tolouse (Headhunterz remix)  
05. Noisecontrollers - Break the Show  
**06. Headhunterz ft Wildstylez and Noisecontrollers - World Of Madness**  
07. Evil Activities ft Endymion with E-Life - Broken  
08. The Viper ft Tha Playah - What I'be Done  
09. REDALiCE - Heian Inferno  
10. REDALiCE - Rapture  
11. Endymion & Nosferatu - Drunk with a Gun (Evil Activities remix)  
**12. Lucky Star (REDALiCE Remix)** (ahí se dió el fin de la primera y el comienzo de la segunda)  
13. Hanyuu Furude- Nano Desu (REDALiCE Remix)  
14. REDALiCE - Volar  
15. Tommyknocker ft The Wishmaster - Supernatural  
16. Tha Playah ft Snowflake - OPEN  
17. DJ TECHNORCH ft REDALiCE - Fushiginokuninoarisushokogun  
**18. DJ TECHNORICH Ft REDALiCE - Return to Mars**  
**19. Angerfist ft Outblast - Catastrophe**  
20. Neophyte ft The Viper - Coming Home  
21. Nightcore - Another Night (Neko Mix)  
22. Masters of ceremony - Hardcore to Da Bone  
23. Angerfist - Informer  
24. Nico Nico Chorus - Children Record  
**25. LOLI RIPE - Dirty Buzz**  
26. Robert DeLong - Global concepts  
27. Noisecontrollers - TBA (Noisecontrollers - Sludge)  
28. Wildstylez - TBA  
**29. Gangnam Style Hardstyle Remix**  
**30. Frontliner - Weekend Warriors**  
**31. Frontliner - Weekend Warriors, w/ Gangnam Style Hardstyle Remix, w/ Noisecontrollers - Break the Show**

Al final, Haibaku se fue despidiendo del público quien estaba contento

- Espero que regresen con bien a casa y los veré el próximo año! - gritó Haibaku contento

En eso una voz decía - This was Defqon.1 2013. Have you seen trip on, and see you next year. This was a Q-Dance event.

Haibaku estaba contento y no alcanzó a decir algo cuando vió...

- ES HAIBAKU! - Gritó una fangril - VAMOS! KYAAAAAAA!

En eso miles de fangirls se echaron a correr hacia Haibaku y este corría despavorido

- NO ESPERABA FANGIRLS! - Gritó Haibaku Corriendo

pasó por donde estaban Fabia, los demás... y Chris vio a las fangirls persiguiendo a Haibaku

- ¡OYE, ÉL ES MÍO! - gritó Chris furiosa y se fue donde las fangirls

- Bueno... al menos no resultó peor que yo - dijo Fabia rostizada

- Qué... le pasó... a HAIBAKU? - Gritó Shun aterrado - Ah, no, bueno! Somos pobres y nos quitan el dinero.

FIN

* * *

Dan: AL FINAL TE PRESIGUIERON LAS FANGIRLS? JAJAJAJAJA QUÉ POBRE!

Yo: Gracias. Y GRACIAS POR DISFRUTAR DE ESTE FIC.

NOS VEMOS EN EL DESENMASCARO DE LOS ANÓNIMOS MALÉVOLOS.


End file.
